farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Pirates
The Pirates are a faction in Far Cry 3 located on the Rook Islands' northern island. They are led by the mentally unstable and psychotic Vaas Montenegro. Fuelled by the lust for money, they came to the Rook Islands to rape, pillage and steal. They are the first enemy faction that Jason Brody encounters and can usually be found patrolling the island or at outposts and are easily distinguishable from the Privateers, Rakyat and common villagers by their red clothing. The Pirates hold a grudge against the Rakyat, and these factions will attack each other on sight. They have an unsteady alliance with Hoyt Volker's Privateers, but this alliance is broken when Jason kills Vaas. The Pirates have lower quality weapons and equipment than the Privateers. Pirates are not exceptionally skilled fighters; they are prone to firing randomly into the bushes or throwing grenades at random in hopes of flushing Jason into the open. They communicate by radio, as wiping out a pirate patrol will often cause a second patrol arrive in the area, and Jason can eavesdrop on their communications, such as when reinforcements are headed for an outpost using the radio he stole at the beginning of the game. After the events of Far Cry 3, they are eliminated by the Rakyat. Notable Members * Carlos * Vaas Montenegro (Leader) * Doug (Spotter) * Felipe Types There are multiple types of Pirates, each have different skills and weaknesses: * Pirate Assaulter (Elite)(Boss) * Pirate Charger * Pirate Berserker (Boss) * Pirate Defender (Elite 2 and 3)(Boss) * Pirate Heavy Gunner * Pirate Molotov Thrower * Pirate RPG Shooter (Boss) * Pirate Sniper (Elite)(Boss) Category:Far Cry 3 Factions Category:Far Cry 3 Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Characters Mission appearances * Make a Break for It * Secure the Outpost * The Medusa's Call * Playing the Spoiler * Prison Break-in * Island Port Hotel * Kick the Hornet's Nest * A Man Named Hoyt * Saving Oliver * Piece of the Past * Down in the Docks * The Motherlode * Lin Cong I Presume * Ambush (Vaas Montenegro) * Warrior Rescue Service * Payback * Fly South * Three Blind Mice * Defusing the Situation * Every Outpost on the North Island * Every Wanted Dead mission on the North Island * Every Challenge of the Rakyat Trivia * Some are just as psychotic and chaotic as Vaas. * Some pirates are less perceptive and may take longer to detect you up close. * They seem to be from numerous parts of the Pacific, Africa and even the Americas. * Their insignia looks like a white eye with a dot for pupil and three small spikes for eyelashes, it can be seen on the flag in hostile outposts and their Scavengers. * Wearing the Privateer outfit in plain view of the pirates will have no effect on them. The outfit is specifically meant for the Privateers only, so the pirates will still classify you as a standard enemy. * Occasionally as a random event, the Pirates can be seen getting into a face to face confrontation with Hoyt's Privateers on the Southern Island airport. However, if the Pirates detect Jason, both Privateer and Pirate soldiers will attack him, regardless of what Jason is wearing. *Pirates can be found outside of Vaas' personal Compound after Payback, but Rakyat will be spawning inside the Compound. * Pirates do not seem to have a main spawn point, thus meaning they cannot be easily located, unless the player partakes in a Wanted Dead mission. Until the player captures all of the outposts on the northern island, Pirates can, however, be found fairly frequently patrolling the roads and waterways. Some Pirates can also be found at the docks where the player rescues Oliver Carswell from the "Saving Oliver" mission. * Some pirates can be seen cleaning their weapons, drinking, and doing other things. * If one listens to their dialog, pirates will humorously tell of their sexually transmitted diseases caught from local hookers. * They will also complain about the heat and how sick they are of Rook Island. They will occasionally say "somebody just shoot me," which is ironic since the player listening to the dialogue will usually kill them. * Pirates are only occasionally seen piloting boats. "Pirate" is likely just a generic term used on the island for any member of Vaas's gang. * Pirates like strippers. Strippers are seen in the mission Payback, and some pirates say: "Whoever this is, it better be a stripper." when deluded with a rock thrown by the player. * In a random encounter, the player will find a seemingly dead pirate spread-eagled on the ground, but upon closer inspection, they will get up and try to kill you. It is possible that this is actually a glitch. * Pirates also seem to enjoy hot sauce. When there are some pirates sitting around a spit roast, one will often say, "Everything here tastes like crap without hot sauce," or, "Who the fuck used all the hot sauce?" * Their dialogue is referenced to during an armed escort mission in Far Cry 4, where, upon completion (delivering medicine), the boat's driver will say "thank god. Now the soldiers will stop complaining about how it burns when they piss". The burning piss line is commonly heard among patrolling pirates. * They will sometimes meet up with the Privateers, a random place at Southern Island, sometimes they will trying to get the Privateers angry and shoot them by saing things like "Im not scared of you, Soldierboy." and "Cmon give it to me, Soldierboy" which a Privateer will awnser "Take it easy, we are on the same site:" This will also show, that they are not affraid of the Privateers. Gallery Pirate Assaulter.jpg|Pirate Assaulter Pirate Assaulter Elite.jpg|Pirate Assaulter Elite Pirate Assaulter Boss.jpg|Pirate Assaulter Boss Pirate Berserker.jpg|Pirate Berserker Pirate Berserker Boss.png|Pirate Berserker Boss Pirate Charger.png|Pirate Charger Pirate Defender.jpg|Pirate Defender Pirate Defender Boss.jpg|Pirate Defender Boss Pirate Defender VIP 2.jpg|Pirate Defender VIP 2 Pirate Defender VIP 3.jpg|Pirate Defender VIP 3 Pirate Heavy Gunner.jpg|Pirate Heavy Gunner Pirate Molotov Thrower.jpg|Pirate Molotov Thrower Pirate RPG Shooter.jpg|Pirate RPG Shooter Pirate RPG Shooter Boss.jpg|Pirate RPG Shooter Boss Pirate Sniper.jpg|Pirate Sniper Pirate Sniper Elite.jpg|Pirate Sniper Boss Pirate Sniper Boss.jpg|Pirate Sniper Elite/VIP 2 Far Cry 3 Pirates.jpg Far Cry 3 Pirates 1.jpg es:Piratas ru:Пираты uk:Пірати Category:Far Cry 3 Factions Category:Far Cry 3 Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Characters